In the thermal processing equipment industry, specifically in the food processing equipment industry, batch ovens, conveyor ovens as well as chillers and other such equipment are not configured with wireless temperature probes and systems that are able to control a process flow of the thermal processing device. Current systems utilize wired temperature probes. When a rack with food product is inserted into a batch oven or chiller, it is inconvenient and sometimes impossible to place wired probes exactly where the operator desires. In some cases, it is impossible to utilize these probes at all, such as in a conveyor oven.
In the case of a process flow that requires a number of batch ovens or chillers, the temperature probes in a wired system must be removed prior to moving the racks and food product to a second batch oven or chiller, thus not only being extremely inconvenient for the user, but also rendering it impossible to continuously and accurately record the internal temperature of the product being processed, and thus manage the process flow. Furthermore, the inability to include wired temperature probes in product on conveyor ovens, and the inability to continuously have wired temperature probes on product in batch ovens and chillers requires additional manual monitoring of the process flow.